Lab Accident
by EmoZexion20
Summary: Hey guys this is my second story so if you want me to continue story alert this thanks!


Multi POVs

Lab Accident

Roze's P.O.V

I jerk up from my slumber and look at the clock. 5:30 A.M. time to wake up and greet the morning sun. I jerk on my lab coat and some other cloths and my combat boots grab my bunker keys and lock the front door after I walk out.

I speed through the halls of the compound and I knock over my older brother Sephiroth who was up and about as I was. "You seem to be in a hurry there Roze" Sephiroth says with a laugh. "Yes I'm getting some new chemicals I'm excited!" Sephiroth shakes his head "You just becareful with those Chemicals please or I'll have to take them from you and I don't want to deal with Yazoo alone" I smile and say "Oh can you tell the others to stay away from the Lab Compound please?" "Sure thing Roze" I surrey to my lab leaving Sephiroth.

Vincent's P.O.V1

I walk around the compound stalking to find Cloud with no such luck; I give up after an hour and search for Zack that is if Angeal's not with him. I find myself walking to the Lab Compound then think Maybe Roze will hold some entertainment for a couple hours. I smile evilly and punch in the code to the lab and walk in. I walk through the halls of the Lab then I feel a burning in my gold arm and I see Roze on the ground holding a half empty beaker

I go to ask her what was in the beaker but she's already half way down the hall way I pick up the beaker and I see it's a metal eating chemical that will destroy the metal within a couple hours. I go to ask her why she had this but she's already down the hall running from me then I feel the chemical hit the nerve endings and I scream and run after her yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROZE I SWEAR THIS TIME!"

Roze's P.O.V

I bump into Vincent and the beaker spills the Chemical that eats away at metal eating away at Vincent's arm I scramble up and run away hoping Vincent won't follow with no such luck I hear him scream "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROZE I SWEAR IT THIS TIME!" I scream loud and run past Cloud's bunker who is just now getting up I run past saying Hello then run off before he can replay then he sees Vincent running after me and he puts two and two together and goes back inside

Cloud's P.O.V

When I see Roze running from Vincent it's not like the other times he chases her I see his arm then remember Sephiroth telling me that Roze got a new shipment of Chemicals...…really dangerous chemicals. I walk back inside and shut the door were Sephiroth is sitting on my couch. "What's going on now Cloud?" Sephiroth asks when I shut the door. "Um nothing just wanted to come back inside" he gives me the 'you're a terrible liar look.' Then we see Yazoo come in and say "Why is Roze running from Vincent?" Sephiroth looks at me "He must have gone into the Lab and Roze must have spilled some chemicals on him" Sephiroth got up and walks out of my bunker to find both Vincent and Roze

Roze's P.O.V

When I see Cloud I think Maybe I can hide in his bunker but then think NO Vincent and him are really close friends and Vincent would follow me inside and kill me that is if Sephiroth is not with him. I ran past Cloud and I run to my bunker and I fumble with my keys and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with Vincent holding a knife to my throat. I think to myself At least I had a great run in life. The next thing I know Sephiroth is separating us from each other Vincent in his right hand and me in his left and Vincent still trying to kill me. Sephiroth's booming voice startles me "What happened this time?" Vincent wastes no time telling him what happened. "SHE SPILLED A BEAKER FULL OF METAL EATING CHEMICAL ON ME!" I growl in my throat and then I am aloud to speak my piece "WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE LOOKED AROUND NO ONE IS IN THE LAB TODAY BECAUSE I WAS GETTING NEW CHEMICALS!" Sephiroth sighs and his face goes blank the way he looks whenever he thinks about our brother's punishments and sometimes mine.

Sephiroth's POV

I walk out of Cloud's bunker towards Roze's and I see Vincent on top of her with a knife drawn ready to slice her throat which I can't allow so I run over and grab them both Roze in my left and Vincent in my right with Vincent still struggling to get at Roze. I'm getting tired of them fighting "WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?" my voice booms starling Roze and unfazes Vincent like usual, Vincent tells me what all happened and I listen then look at Roze and she tells me what happened. I shut down all my emotions to think of a proper punishment for both. Roze is a genius with building metal things so I think she can repair his arm after all when kadaj's sword broke in half she fixed it in 24 hours.

Roze's POV

Sephiroth walks us back to the Lab Compound and I don't know why he does where the punishment is? 'The screaming rage at Vincent for hurting me? 'The disappointment in his eyes when he looks at me?' Is this really my older brother who would kill anything that hurt me? When we get to the actually Lab he sits Vincent on the observation table near the very back and says "Your fixing his arm Roze" My eyes widen and I say "THE METAL I USE IS DIFFERENT FROM HIS ARM IT WOULD NOT MIX WITH IT AT ALL!" I scream hoping to get my way with no such luck Sephiroth is next to me in 5 seconds looking down at me. I back away and say to him "Grab that black box near your feet then" I look at Vincent and I jab a needle in his flesh arm and say "Its anesthetic it will numb you for a while so you won't fell anything"

Vincent's POV

When Roze jabs me with the needle I wince in pain but then start to feel light headed and I lay back on the cold observation table and look up at the weird light she has on her lamp then remember when everyone gets hurt they come and see her which I never do but Cloud always drags me here to get better which I always seem do to I always seem to get hurt on purpose to get to see her smiling face, and her biting sarcasm on me getting hurt so much. Then I feel a slight pinch and I don't really care as long as she fixes me that am all I care about.

Roze's POV

I take the metal that has been infected by the chemical and I replace it with my metal that Sephiroth hands me when I get a piece off and I replace the metal. I stare down at him while I work and I think to myself that maybe he purposely hurts himself to see me. I shake my head No Vincent Valentine is a strong man who can keep himself save. Well you never know I mean that man is always on a mission every week and weekend even on holidays. I fix the rest of his arm and I poke him with another needle I look at Sephiroth and say quietly "take him into the back room he needs to sleep" Sephiroth nods and picks Vincent up and carries him into the back room that is behind my desk

Vincent's POV

I wake up in a medium sized room in a king sized bed I smell something feminine I smell the covers and its Roze's scent I smell I get out of the bed and stumble to the door to find Roze working on something at her desk. I say hoarsely "What did you give me?" I see her jump a little and she turns around and says "it was to make you better Vincent" I look at her and my arm that is in a sling and say to her "When can I go on a mission again?" she shakes her head and says quietly "I really don't know how the metal I use will affect your arm so please can you wait at least a month before you go anywhere." I smile at her and walk back into the room I came from and lay down in the bed which is smaller than the one in my bunker, never the less I fall into a deep sleep smelling Roze's scent everywhere in this room.

Roze's POV

I was working on some paper work and drinking some wine wondering when Vincent was going to wake up and I hope the metal is not rejecting Vincent's arm. I take a long drink of my wine and look at the clock on the wall then hear Vincent's voice behind me hoarsely thanks to the drugs I used on him "What did you give me?" I jump a little and my heart races and I think he's going to kill me then I spin in my chair to face him and say "it was to make you better Vincent" I watch him look at his arm that is in the sling and he asks "When can I go on a mission again?" I shake my head and say in my mind 'Typical always wanting to rush, but then again he can heal himself and his arm seems a little better' then I say quietly "I really don't know how the metal I use will affect your arm so please can you wait at least a month before you go anywhere." When he smiles my face turns red and I watch him walk back into the room I stay in whenever I get too tired to walk back to my bunker.

The next morning I go to check on Vincent who's not in the room I frown and remember 'He probably left after I closed this place down' I go and make the messy bed he left and then walk back towards my desk and work on the rest of the paper work I had to finish and send into Shinra Corporation for an yearly update on my progress on our defects. Sephiroth has bad Claustrophia, Yazoo and Loz act like children, I have a super short Temper, and Kadaj has bad nightmares that cause his metal wall of the real world and dream world intermingle every other month that I have to treat with operating on kadaj. They usually send my best friend Reno or Rude or if I'm really lucky I can go there myself which this year I am leaving to go there myself to see how Reno is, For the past couple years he has been dating this girl whom I don't know but every time he comes here he's always talking about her.

Reno's POV

I stand outside of Rufus's office watching the people come and go and wonder 'What is Roze doing'

I get the urge to text and find out until I see her walking with Vincent I smile a little and remember her telling me this last year she had a crush on him and was too scared to tell him. I walk over to them and hug Roze a little too tight and start to pick her up then I hear her voice and smile at her angry tone "RENO PUT ME DOWN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING PICKED UP!" I set her down lightly onto the carpeting and say "It's great to see you too Roze How was your last year?" I say sweetly knowing she can't resist me being sweet to her. I see her turn a bright red and I tilt my head and I look at Vincent and say "How are you Vince?" Vincent doesn't answer as usual but then I see a slight blush on Roze's cheeks and not from Vincent being there with her but when I picked her up and I think quietly to myself 'Does she like me as a friend or maybe more?' I shake my head at the thought of Roze liking me more than a friend I mean come on I'm a bodyguard and she's a scientist those two social classes don't really go together well neither does a Scientist and a Gunman for hire but still I hear a cough from behind me and its Rufus.

Rufus's POV

I sit in my office waiting for Roze who never shows so I walk out of my office and see her Vincent and Reno standing together I can't get there attention the way I want to so I just clear my throat that startles Reno and makes Roze jump a little but not much and Vincent stands there and glares at me. I say sweetly to Roze "Do you have those reports for me Roze?" she looks at me with those pale emerald eyes and says in her angelic voice that she has that would make any man weak to their knees "Of course I do Rufus I finished them today in fact and here they are" she hands them to me and I smile and say to Roze "Have a safe trip back to your compound" She smiles at me and says "I will sir don't worry about me" and she turns away.

Roze's POV

I see Rufus behind a startled Reno and I jump a little not knowing that he was there but it made my heart race and I hear him say sweetly like another father figure I have besides Hojo but Hojo taught me everything about science and chemicals against Rufus's best interests but he got over it after what I did when Reno who was 16 while I was 14 healed him from a snake bite he got from one of the local species around Hojo's complex. I put the antidote inside a needle and put it in his arm and he got better soon Rufus soon said I was to be a scientist so at the age of 15 I started collage and got my degree in science. I say in my angelic voice I hate and say "Of course I did Rufus I finished them today in fact and here they are" I hand them to him and he says to me "Have a safe trip back to your compound" I smile at him and say "I will sir don't worry about me and I turn and walk away.

Rufus's POV

I watch Roze walk down the hall to the elevator and I turn and look at Reno who watches Roze disappear into the elevator and I say to him "You really like Roze don't you?" his face turns bright red and he turns and looks at me and says quickly "She's a scientist and I'm a bodyguard those two social classes do not mix Rufus" I stare at him and he says quietly "Alright I do but I don't know if she likes me that way though every time I go to tell her I like her she's either working on something or helping out with the war that broke out a couple months ago, and when she goes to the area that has broken out in war I'm worried about her getting killed" I put my hands on his shoulders and say calmly "Reno she CAN'T die her skin is as hard as diamonds when it comes to weapons hurting her so I don't think Roze will die anytime soon" I walk away from him patting his back and say over my shoulder before I walk into my office "If I were in your shoes Reno I would have told her when she came here"

Reno's POV

I watch Roze enter the elevator followed by Vincent then Rufus brings me out of my dream world saying "You really like Roze don't you?" my face turns bright red and I turn and look at him and say quickly wanting to end this conversation here and now "She's a scientist and I'm a bodyguard those two social classes do not mix Rufus" he stares at me.

Little did I know in a few years Roze and I would Cross paths again but this time She would need someone to talk to…


End file.
